Your Inadequate World
by Confusedchick
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are getting married finally! They run into some troubles and small discoveries about each other and their worlds.
1. World 1: Running Wild

_**Your Inadequate World**_

They sat quietly together wrapped in each others arms in silence. After making love to Sesshomaru, Rin was tired and excitied as she drifted off into a deep sleep.As she dreamed, she held tigher to her lover and smiled slightly in her sleep. Gently Sesshoumaru brushed his long fingernails through her long black silky hair. He thought of the event that lead to the position that they were in now.

Rin had just come from Kaede's hut across the river with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"She said yes! She said yes!!!!" Rin shouted and jumped into his arms. He smiled slightly as he saw the beautiful women she had become. She planted a light kiss on his lips that got deeper and deeper until she had to stop him. She placed her hands on his huge furry chest and slightly pushed him off of her lips.

"If we keep this up Kaede will see us and change her mind." she whispered.

Sesshoumaru growled a little. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go finish what we started in the woods over there." She exclaimed and stared in his eyes with lust and he swiftly dipped into depths of the forest.

Sesshomaru blushed a little and silently fell to sleep with Rin laying in his arms.

The next day was consumed of fake smiles and laughters during the visit of his old village. They were tired and hungry when they finally reached Kagome's village. Kagome, wearing a purple kimono, came out of her hut with the biggest smile upon her face when she saw them. Following behind her was Inuyasha with a usual scowl on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Rin!!!! I heard the news!" Kagome screamed. Rin ran over to hug Kagome and the usual kiss on the cheek.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha... You look weaker than before." Sesshoumaru replied with the same blank look he gave almost everyone.

"Ugh!!!!!!!! I'm tired of you!!!" Inuyasha yelled then ran towards the demon with full force only tapping Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Then they began their usual wrestling match.

"So anyways, Rin when is the big day?" Kagome said completely ignoring the men in the background.

"We were thinking sometime in the Summer so it can be nice outside." Rin replied while smiling. She was so happy to see her best friend again.

"Oh ok you know we will be there. We can't wait, but- Can you give me a moment?" Kagome's huge smile turned into a frown.

"Of course." Rin answered. The Kagome slowly turned around and glowered at Inuyasha and his brother fighting.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered then screamed, "SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome was simply sastified when she heard the big thud in the ground then forribiden words afterwards.

"I'm sorry for that, anyways you know you have our blessings, especially Miroku and Sango's, even though they couldn't be here at the moment."

"That's good to hear, but I think we should depart for now. Since me and Sesshy have much to do." Rin explained. Inuyasha snickered and Sesshoumaru glared at him angrily.

"Ok, Rin. It was nice to see you again, next time it will hopefully be more pleasant, perhaps." Kagome then glared at Inuyasha then back at Rin.

"Hope so. Let's go Sesshy!" Rin said almost squealing.

"Yeah bye, _Sesshy!"_ Inuyasha yelled almost for the whole village to hear. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and he was about to jump for the half demon's throat until Rin gently laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him the puppy dog face. 'Damn that face.' he thought. His eyes slowly turned back to their normal color and he began to walk into the forest with Rin behind him waving goodbye to her friends. He then gently pulled Rin next to him and she intertwined her fingers into his and smiled.

"You know alot is going to change when the big day comes."

_**Yay! I am complete!!! I actually thought about writing a fan fic a while, but i was scared it wouldnt match up to all these great fan fics. :'( I ended up doing it I hoped you liked it!!!! My inspiration goes to my husband (boy friend) Zane. HI! anywayz i will be updating soon. I take good and bad reviews. Bad reviews make me stronger and make me work harder! **_

_**DUCES! **_

_**Zane's Wifey**_


	2. World 2: Sesshoumaru's World

Chapter 2

The couple had been walking for several hours before Sesshoumaru was satsfied with the sleeping space he had found for them. The sweet and quiet Rin never complained though. She had learned when she was little that arguing was just going to make them travel farther so, she just enjoyed the scenery. Then she quickly turned her head to her lover and gave a confused look. Rin tilted her head and stared at him. Sesshoumaru growled as he noticed the miko starring at him.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked sounding as if he was pushing away his annoyance. Everytime she gave him that look a stupid or horrible question was coming.

"Nothing." Rin replied and continued to give him the look.

"Rin.." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well...why don't you smile?" Rin questioned. Sesshoumaru winced.

"Because I dont want to." he answered simply.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Because in Sesshoumaru's world we do not smile unless being enterained." Rin gave him the most confused look she had ever given anyone.

"Well thats stupid." She said like it was nothing.

'Why so?" Sesshoumaru asked without taking his eye off the forest.

"Hm..It's just that only smiling when your entertained leaves you very little room to smile, I learned to smile when your happy or when excited or even have something to look foward to." Rin said then put on the biggest smile. Sesshoumaru found a tree he liked and sat down, motioning for Rin to sit by him. She did so and layed on his chest. He wrapped his long arms around her whole body, while his hands meeting at the bottom of her stomach.

"Is that right?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yep! Sesshoumaru do you feel happy or do you have something to look forward to?" Rin asked with the innocence seeping into her voice.

"Well...Sesshoumaru does have something to look foward to, for the first time in his life." Sesshoumaru replied.

"And what is that?" Rin asked.

"Marrying you, I would have to say." Sesshoumaru replied then for the first time all that day, he smiled. Rin smiled and turned to him and saw his smile.

"You know things are alot quieter since you sent Jaken away." Rin said while trying to change the very delicate subject.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru couldn't have him complaining and mumbling all day once he found out about us." He said then grabbed Rin by the arm and kissed her passionately. Rin's hands traveled from her hips to his face, sweeping it. She broke the kiss, but remained closed to his lips.

"What's your world like?" Rin asked obvisouly teasing Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Rin, It's depressing and quiet. Your not allowed to laugh unless enterained , not allowed to have fun unless your village is safe and nothing will happen to it. It's dark all the time. Though the sun shines. You are requried to have children so they can have a future King or Queen. Seeing a human was forribden, let alone marrying one." Sesshoumaru explained Rin who looked absouletly hurt. The last words stung her chest. Sesshoumaru saw this look and decided right then and there he did not like that look.

"But Sesshoumaru couldn't live in that world with his mother. Even in the Summer it's cold there, and dark. Sesshoumaru would like nothing more than to marry Rin." He then pulled Rin close again.

"Your world is very...hurtful and wierd , it's so...un-understandable." Rin tried to explain, which she did nearly above a whisper.

"It's the world Sesshoumaru had to grow up in." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well atleast you don't have to live in it anymore." She said then smile. Sesshoumaru was relieved to see her smile again.

"Come here, Love." Rin loved it when he called her that. It made her seemed his. Not just some human that follows him. Bringing burdens unto him like boulders. He pulled her as close as he possibly could and kissed her cheek and moved to her forehead and then to her lips. He planned to take it slow, he was in control. He began to undress her slowly as he moved to her neck. He finally realesed her full body. She began to undress him and realese his manhood. She smiled and began to moan softly as he moved from her neck to her breasts. "Sess...," was all she could get out as she enjoyed this wonderful sensation that swam through her body. He loved it when she tried to say his name while they made love and it showed as his swollen manhood got bigger. He slowly layed her down and slowly kissed each spot in the path of her flower like a new piece land. She moaned half of his name again and he smiled. He finished exploring her with his tongue and then he was ready to let something else do the exploring. He then licked his lips and moved to her face and begin to kiss her softly, which was driving her wild. He then slowly thrusted into her and he heard her small cry she did everytime he did so. He kissed her forehead to make sure she was alright, because he always worried when she cried. She nodded and smiled. He then thrusted again and again until she shouted out his name to the heavens. Sesshoumaru then realesed into his lover. He layed back on the grass and she layed on his chest. She ran her fingers through the furr on his chest. He held her close to him and covered her with his cloth.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked very softly.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Are you going to be ashamed when all your friends from your world see you get married to a human?" Rin asked.

"Hell no Sesshoumaru will not be ashamed to get married to my **_RIN_**. Don't think because my world didn't like certain things that I didn't like them either!" Sesshoumaru's voice started to get louder and louder and this scared Rin. He sensed this and rubbed Rin's back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I...think we should get...some sleep." Rin said nervously.

"Rin, I am so sorry I never meant to raise my voice at you." Sesshoumaru said then took his fingers and pulled her head up to his face.

"I love you, Rin." He said then kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Sesshy!" Rin replied and snickered. Seshoumaru just gave her a cold stare. Rin stuck her tonuge out at him.

_**Hi again I updated like I promised yay me! Alot of crap has been going on so sorry if I was takin too long for you anywayz stay tuned for the next chappie! And sorry if some of the words are spelled wrong my friend was not helping with my spelling at All! Anywayz please review that would be very nice :)**_

_**Zane's Wifey**_


	3. World 3: Rin's World

_**Chapter 3**_

Sesshoumaru and Rin were walking to the chapel to take one last look at the place they would tie bonds at. Kaede was going to be the pastor and Kagome and Inuyasha's 8 year old girl was going to be their flower girl. They were going to have white daises everywhere to decorate the small chapel. Daises were Rin's favorite and Sesshoumaru didn't want anything too girly at their wedding. So he simply requested that the daises were white or black. (Black daises did not exsist.) The only problem is Sesshoumaru has to pick out a ring for Rin, which he has not told her this yet. See in the Fuedal Era you didn't recieve 2 rings, you recieved one and that was at your wedding band, but of course Sesshoumaru was too dignified to buy a ring. People might think he was a punk or something, but he promised Rin he would buy it on his own. The question is, WHERE? When they had finally reached the chapel Sesshoumaru had a plan. He would tell Rin to stay at the chapel and he would run to Kagome's village and ask her for advice on a ring he would pick up on his way there. He was pulled out of thought by his beautiful mate.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think?" She said in a very small voice.

"It's beautiful." Sesshoumaru said. Rin smiled.

'"They worked very hard on this, I love it very much." She explained. She went over to talk to a young lady that was putting up flowers and started talking. 'I'd better hurry up and go before night falls.' Sesshoumaru thought. He went up behind Rin and placed his hands on her small hips and she blushed.

"I'm going to look around the village. I should be back by night fall." He whispered in her ear. She thought she would melt in his arms. She simply whispered,

"Ok." He turned her around and kissed her softly and walked out of the door silently. 'I hate lieing to Rin! When this ring thing is over I won't ever lie to her again!' He yelled to himself. He began to run to Kagome's village, he found a ring shop and bought a nice wedding band. The next thing he knew he was in Kagome's village. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha's little girl playing with that monk and demon slayer's child. 'What are those kid's names?' He thought as he searched for Kagome.

"Kaya and Saku becareful!" He heard the demon slayer, Sango call out. He ran to her in the flick of an eye.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru demanded with his usual cold glare.

"Hi to you too, and she's in the back." Sango said. He began to walk in the hut.

"With Inuyasha." She smirked and walked outside. He kept walking in like it was nothing. When he walked in he saw Kagome positioned in Inuyasha's lap. they were kissing passionately. 'There are more important things going on.' He went over and grabbed Kagome by the arm silently.

"What the-Sesshoumaru put her down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Her presence is required. She will be back." He said in his cold demanding voice and dragged Kagome out of the hut and into the forest, listening to her constant 'Ow and Eek!'

"I have the ring. I need your approval." He demanded under a whisper. She started to examine it.

Rin had been looking everywhere for Sesshoumaru. He was nowhere in the village to be found. 'Rin just calm down, he'll show up.' She thought to herself. So to calm down she decided she would go to the place Sesshoumaru proposed to her. That place always calmed her down if her Sesshy couldn't be there. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sesshoumaru there- and KAGOME!!! She couldn't hear anything but she could see clearly.

"So what do you think?" He said holding the ring up to her face. Rin almost died. 'He could he!?!?!?!' She burst into tears, which brought the attention of Sesshoumaru to her. He was confused then looked at the scene before him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. He ran towards Rin while she ran away from him. He left the confused miko and a ring on the ground to lay in confusion then hurt when she discovered what was going on.

"No, Rin, never." She whispered to herself and picked up the ring and headed towards where they ran.

"Rin just let Sesshoumaru explain!!!!" He yelled for the whole world to hear. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Her beautiful face stained with tears.

"Listen. Sesshoumaru would never do something like that to you. Sesshoumaru-"

"But you lied. You said you were going to explore the village. This is not the village! Why did you lie?" She asked with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru couldn't tell you. Sesshoumaru was just-"

"But you did.You lied Sesshoumaru. To be with my best friend!-"

"No, it is not like that listen to Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

"No you listen to me! You don't have to worry about being tied down to this human anymore. It doesn't matter now. You can be with Kagome now. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered and pulled away from his grasp. She ran as far away as she could get. And for the first time in his life, he cried.

_**Aww I hate bad parts. They suck and make me cry. Anywayz I hope you enjoyed this chapater. I will update soon cause I am in the middle of chapter 4 right now.Trust me there will be a happy ending:) Review please!**_

_**DUCES!**_

_**Zane's Wifey**_


	4. World 4:Breakup to Makeup

_**Chapter 4**_

Rin sat deep within a forest somewhere and cried all night. The memories of what had just occured filled her head and made it hurt. Bad. All she could think about was the day he proposed.

Flashback

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said with a confused look on her face. At this time Sesshoumaru showed no emotion to anybody at all. So for him to ask her to come to the forest alone was a big suprise. She had a deep love for Sesshoumaru, and she had spilled her guts at one day to him and he did nothing. He was confused, not understanding why a beautiful woman would wat to love him. It took him a while to finally ask her the big question. I took alot to get to .

"Um, Rin, Sesshoumaru would like to ask you something." He said and pulled Rin by her arms which startled her. "Remember when you said you loved me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes." She whispered. 'He's going to ask me to stop traveling with him.' Rin thought.

"Well, um, Sesshoumaru, well he-"

"Spit it out." Rin said and smiled. 'I had a great time though.' She thought.

"I have nothing to spit out!" He said confused.

"Just say what your going to ask."

"RIN I LOVE YOU TOO!" He yelled then looked away. Rin was completely shocked. No shocked was an understatement.

"Um, really Sesshoumaru?" Rin said blushing.

"Yes, and Sesshoumaru um-" Rin cleared her throat.

"MARRY ME!?" He yelled again. She almost fainted. 'oh my god!'

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!" Rin squealed.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes I will. I want nothing more." She said and smiled. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"I will forever protect and never hurt you ok?" He whispered.

"Ok." She said happily.

End of Flashback

'Well there goes the never hurt you part.'She thought and sighed. Then she saw Kagome and was getting ready to run until Kagome held up the ring.

"Came here to gloat?" She said and forced smile. She wiped away most of her tears.

"No baka! You must not understand do you??" Kagome yelled. Rin could tell she was crying.

"Understand what, you took Sesshoumaru from me?" She said through her own tears.

"No, that Sesshoumaru loves you! You know I thought maybe you of all people would understand. This," Kagome pointed to the ring and continued, "Belongs to you. He bought it for you and came to ask me if it was ok. Since he is in love with you he wanted it to be perfect for YOU! And YOU only! It was suprise Rin." She whispered.

"And you know the scariest thing I saw today?" Kagome continued.

"Sesshoumaru cry. It made me cry." She said and more tears came from Kagome and Rin.

"God." Rin managed to get out.

"I-I...I didn't know." Rin tried to explain.

"I know. I know, don't ever think that I would do something like that to you." Kagome said and Rin ran over to her and hugged her. Then a tall dark shadow came from the trees.

"Me too." The cold voice demanded. Rin jumped out of Kagome's embrace to see,

"Sesshoumaru." Rin said and smiled through her many tears.

"Rin." He whispered. She ran over to him and hugged him for what seemed like forever She remand in his embrace and whispered.

"Please don't ever lie to me again." Rin pleaded.

"As long as you promise to trust me. Specially when it comes to things like this." Sesshoumaru said. Rin felt a tear hit her forehead. She looked up and smiled and wiped away his tear that destroyed his beautiful face.

"I promise." She said and passionately kissed him. Kagome smiled.

"Wedding on?" She said through her tears of happiness. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and he picked her up.

"Yes, now if you don't mind." Sesshoumaru said and walked deeper into the forest. Rin smiled and gently rubbed his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru do remember my promise to you when Sesshoumaru proposed. do you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, very well..." She said.

"Sesshy." She squealed and smiled brightly.

**Hi again! I finished another chapter and got my lazy butt to type it! . This is my favorite chapter because I love Fluff! Flffy goodness! I hope you enjoyed this one. The next chapter is going to be so pretty! Please please please review :)**

**DUCES!**

**Zane's Wifey**


	5. World 5: The Wedding

**Chapter 5**

White daises danced around the beautiful chruch. The large white and peach sheets were hung across the ceiling. The pews were filled with demons, half demons, humans, and many others all there for the occasion. There infront of the preacher was a anxious full demon fidgeting with his clothing. 'Why did Kagome have to plan the wedding.' Referring to the very uncomfortable tuxedo he was wearing. Standing next to him was half brother, Inuyasha, with the same thoughts. Miroku just smiled, with his usual giddy smile. First a cute half demon with little ears on top of her head came bouncing down the aile. She had beautiful amber eyes with a light tan. She had black hair with bangs with the cutest little claws. Inuyasha waved at his little girl coming towards him while she was throwing flowers everywhere trying to remember what her mommy taught her. Then Sango, Mirkou's wife, came into the chruch smiling. She had on a peach silk gown, that finished around her ankles. Next was the Maid of Honor in her peach gown, with added flower designs to let everyone know that she was a level higher than the demon slayer. Kagome made sure to keep her smile as bright as ever. She was in her best of moods, so it was quite easy. Just as Sesshoumaru's thoughts were going crazy they all settled in the bottom of his stomach when he saw the goddess that stood in the door way of the small chruch. She was stunning. She wore a white dress that puffed out below the waist, which confused Rin, but Kagome insisted. It had small flowers on the dress and the sleeves did not cover up her shoulders but a quater of her arm.Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her bangs caressed her face from the gentle breeze. Rin had requested that this thing called a 'veil' be small and so it was. It was a band that encircled her head then a white sheet covered her face. Rin was holding a boquet of white and light pink roses that met neatly at the end of them by a 'rubberband'. She was so nervous that it scared the mess out of her. As she walked down the aile everyone was staring at her. Most were teary eyed, others just smiled. Sesshoumaru's mother just gave Rin a cold look. 'Now I see where he gets it from.' Rin thought and gave her a faint smile. She finally met Kaede and her lover at the front of the chruch. She smiled even brightly when Sesshoumaru took her hands in his. The cermony went on very casual. They both had said their I do's and exchanged rings. The part that stood out I guess was the kiss. Not only was it forever and a day, but Sesshoumaru was confused.

"You may kiss the bride." Kaede said with pride.

"Um...Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?" Kagome said wiping her tears of joy away.

"How is Sesshoumaru supposed to kiss his wife with this thing covering her face?" Sesshoumaru asked. Then they heard some demons whisper things like " Yeah...?" and "Is it some kind of armour aganist the gods?" responses, "the gods must have really messed up this time.."

"Yeah, how exactly do you work it?" Rin asked. Kagome stepped infront of them and tried to explain.

"You see, simply lift it up like this and pull it all the way back." She demonstrated then put it back.

"Now Sesshoumaru you try!" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru struggled and then put on a look of determination. 'I will not let this armour get in my way!' Soon he and Rin began to get frustrated. Rin took the band and threw it to the side and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and smiled. They kissed passionately. The 'reception' was a total fun sight. Inuyasha and Shippou stuffed their faces with food. Kagome was trying to teach people to dance. Sesshoumaru and Rin just watched.

"So, love, how does it feel?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Wonderful, great, beautiful, better than ever all in one. I've never been happier in my life, Sesshoumaru." Rin replied. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Sounds like we were thinking the same thing." Sesshoumaru said and smiled and attempted to kiss her but any thoughts of that dissappered when his mother came over.

"I came to wish you good luck on your marriage. Take care of him young girl. He will be Lord of the Western Lands some day, I hope that you are in it for more than that." She said. Rin cringed her teeth. Just when she was about to say something, Sesshoumaru lightly squeezed her hand.

"Mother, Rin is different. Just wish us a happy marriage and leave." He said coldly. She gave him a confused look and laughed.

"So I guess she's got you good." She said then did an evil laugh. She walked away. Rin sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't be a normal marriage if we didn't have anyone doubting us." Rin said. Sesshoumaru rubbed Rin's arm.

"Yes, true. So, um, when are we supposed to go on that 'honey basket'!?" Sesshoumaru asked obvisouly struggling, but refusing to admit. Rin bust out laughing.

"It's called a honey sun, Sesshy." She said.

"No your both wrong, it's called a honey star!, cause me and Kagome went to one!" Inuyasha yelled. They all began to argue. Kagome walked over and cleared her throat.

"It's called a honey moon." She stated then walked away to the buffet away. They all stared at each other.

"Well I knew that." Inuyasha snorted. Sesshoumaru stared at him coldly.

"You baka." He said. Rin bust out laughing again. She was going to enjoy her new life.


	6. World 6: AnteHoney star

_**Chapter 6**_

"No shard hunting, no Naruku hunting, matter fact no hunting of any sorts! No metioning, shards, no metioning Naruku matter fact no metioning of any sorts. No-" Rin was cutt off by Sesshoumaru's lips trying to explain the rules for their honey star. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and continued to gather their feast for their honey star. Rin had been following him the whole time, not that he minded, explaining ever detail, that he minded.

"No hunting or metioning. Sesshoumaru understands, now is this enough food for the first night?" Sesshoumaru asked then pouted.

"Aww you look so cute!" Rin squealed then pinched his cheeks. He removed her hands and cleared his throat.

"Sesshoumaru is not 'cute'. He is strong and handsome if you may." Sesshoumaru stated. Rin put her hands on her hips and quirked her eyebrow up as if to say 'What did I say?'

"And cute." Sesshoumaru mummbled and sighed.

"Sesshoumaru don't think, because your the ruler of all lands to the west you will run this marriage, Kagome taught me a few things!" Rin said and started to walk up. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked, never in his life had a woman run the relationship. He liked this...even thou the younger Rin would have done. 'But I'll still have to speak with Kagome on what she's been telling my wife.' He thought. 'Til then, this would be the perfect timing to have some fun with my wife.' He thought evily and smirked. He went up behind Rin and placed his firm hands hands on her hips and whispered in her ear,

"Oh really?" Rin almost fainted.

"Yes..." She said barely above a whisper. 'He's trying to seduce me! UGH! Not good...' She was knocked out of thought when she felt Sesshoumaru suck on her ear.

"Oh God.." Rin said, which was a thought that slipped out. He moved to her neck and whispered her name, which sent tingles down her spine. He then reached into her kimono and rubbed her breasts gently and slowly. Rin turned around and looked in his eyes. 'He really loves me..wrong moment to think that but..it's in his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes.' Rin thought and smiled. She kissed him fully on the mouth and his begged for entrance and she gave it to him. She snaked her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. Sesshoumaru leaned her aganist the nearest tree. Rin stripped him of his robes and armour while continuing to kiss him. There her beloved husband stood there bare of everything. He kissed her neck, making sure to rub his thick manhood aganist her flower. After she had felt it she almost choked herself trying to get the kimono off. Sesshoumaru chuckled into her neck.

"Not funny." Rin whispered after she finally got it off. Sesshoumaru pushed her harder aganist the tree.

"God human your beautiful." He moved down to her nipple and nibbled and sucked it. Then moved to the next one after a minute, giving each of them equal attention. He kissed her belly button, while he took his index finger and seperated the lips of her flower below her waist. He lifted her in a swift motion and her legs were over his shoulders. He teased her by licking all around her flower. Rin moaned loudly trying to push Sesshoumaru's head into her flower. Sesshoumaru smiled then stuck his tongue in her flower. She threw back her head nack in ectasay. He continued until he cleaned her out and pulled her close to his face and gently kissed her, letting her taste some of her delicious juices. He then particially slide her down on his manhood.

"Oh God." She said as she threw her head back once again. He then put all of himself in her. Then he started to thrust into her and out over and over again. She scearmed his name and he grunted hers in total joy. He finally released in her and he whispered into her chest where he layed his head. Rin layed her head aganist the tree. They both continued to pant until Rin replied,

"Dont think I'm going to change my mind, mister!" Sesshoumaru chuckled in her chest.

"Yes ma'm." He said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

End of album

"This book of memories are closed." Rin said sitting in her living room with a smile on her face.

_**Hey Hey! Sorry didnt update in a while! (kinda forgot) Anywayz this is not the end! I have one more chapter and that chapter I will tell you about my new story :) muhahahahahaha!**_

_**DUCES!**_

_**Zane's Wifey**_


	7. World 7: Sweet Memories

**Chapter 7**

**Final Chapter**

Rin rubbed her temples and closed the large album of memories. She smiled and gathered the used tissues around her.

"Why do you always look at that so much?" A deep strong demanding voice asked behind her.

"It gives me memories of us. Old times I still like to look at." She turned around to face a silver haired Lord with amber eyes.

"I think it's worthless." Sesshoumaru said blandly.

"Of course you would." Rin said and walked over to him and kissed him gently and deeply on the lips.

"Ewwwwwwww!" A little girl squealed from the kitchen doorway. She wore a silky pink kimono, with her hair in a low ponytail. She had silver hair and little ears on top of her head. She had her mother's eyes and nose. Then a little boy, looking pretty the same except for the fact that he had his father's eyes, almost fainted.

"Yuck, Dad! That's not Lord like! Your supposed to be strong and mighty and show no weakness!" Suoko, their little boy squealed.

"You see, my son, she is what makes me strong and mighty." Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin breifly then looked at his daughter.

"You will have a demon who feels the same way one day, my daughter." Sesshoumaru said and she blushed. Then he picked up his wife bridal style and grabbed the album and went upstairs. Being careful not to move too fast, for she was caring their 3rd child. He sat her on the bed gently and layed her head back on a pillow and put her feet up on the bed. Then he swiftly layed beside her and rubbed her growing stomach.

"Shall you tell Sesshoumaru the story of how our journeyof love was started up till now?" Handing her the album, never removing his hand from her stomach. Then he laid his head on her pertruding stomach. Rin smiled.

"Alrighty. It all started when we were laying in each others arms after making love by a very special tree..."

_**Alright! I am complete with this short story! It turned out better than I thought! yay me! I really hoped you liked it as much as I did. Please review it's so much fun to read them:) Anywayz I am working on a long story now, because I had so much fun with this one. It'll defintly be good! Look out for my next one. I wanted to thank my reviewers so far: Pettook (it was not over at the moment), Brinni (thank so much how nice :) and i took your idea and i described her in the wedding.), and my number one fan Briana! (thanks for your support throughtout it all!). I might do some short ones while I get this big one together, but other than that...**_

_**DUCES!**_

_**Zane's Wifey **_


End file.
